The Great Debate
by Rika Heartilly
Summary: This is a story I wrote for fun... and I'm NOT sorry for bashing Relena. Please R&R. I wrote this in 20 minutes. It includes a few characters that are actually authors on this site. Like me. And my friend Chibi Neko.
1. And our story Begins

Chapter 1: And our story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy VIII or Sailor Moon. I only own the plot, and the characters known as Shinnimegami and Chibi Neko. Well, maybe not Chibi Neko. . . she is a real person. . .and is an author on this site. . . read her story, To Follow My Heart. It's touching. Really. And you better read Revolutions. R&R or Spandex boy will kill you (Sorry to both Heero and Chibi Neko).  
  
Previously on "The Great Debate".  
  
IF Mrs Trigger Happy (Chibi Neko) finds out you are doing "THINGS" (Really sick things) to our two hubbies (Duo and Heero), myself, her, the pilots (minus Wufei), Sailor Saturn, Sailor Cosmos and any other powerful friends of ours will come after you and personally MURDER you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Neko: And don't worry all you Relena haters, I killed her three months ago. How do you think I had such a peacefull relationship with Heero?  
  
Shinnimegam: Yup!  
  
Chibi Neko: Of course my husband also helped out. He REALLY enjoyed himself.  
  
Shinnimegami: BANG  
  
Chibi Neko: . . . . Yeah...  
  
Shinnimegami: My hubbie personally escorted her soul to the bottomless pits of hell, and made sure that she was put in everlasting torment *Can hear Relena screaming in agony from hell* YIPEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Our lives shall be tourtured no more!!!!!!!  
  
*Quatre faints from Heero talking*  
  
Duo: Awww, did poor old Kitty-Quat faint?  
  
Trowa:. . . . . . . .What the?!?!?!?! *Sweatdrop*  
  
Squall: . . . . whatever...  
  
Rinoa: Welcome to the 'We Hate Pacifism Princesses' club!  
  
Saturn: Hey Duo, my father wants you to help him tourture Dorothy Catalonia!!  
  
Duo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I'm up for it!  
  
Saturn: Oh goody! Saturn Crystal power Make-up!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Oooooo, pretty lights!  
  
Selphie: TEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teenage Gohan: I question their sanity and wonder WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?  
  
Chibi Neko:*does Trowas' 'No Shit Sherlock' look*  
  
Trowa:Hery that is mine!!!!!! *Chases after Chibi Neko with Wufeis' Katana.*  
  
Chibi Neko: EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! I call upon Diablos, Dark Messenger!!!! KILL MY PRETTY, KILL!!!!!!! Just don't hurt Chibi..  
  
Diablos: *Grunt, Fireballs come out of his nostrals*  
  
*Heero and Diablos have a conversation in grunts*  
  
Chibi Neko: I'm writing this for my friends say that I should warn everyone that I am on a permanent sugar high!!  
  
*Shinnimegami pops up*  
  
Shinnimegami: I can vouch for that!!  
  
*Chibi_neko sweatdrops*  
  
Chibi_Neko: What are you doing here Ants?  
  
Shinnimegami:*Spots the buffet table* FREE FOOD!!!  
  
Chibi_Neko: Ants, that is for my muses, you can wait until they get here!  
  
*Shinnimegami sulks in a corner*   
  
*Yue and Keroberos walk in, take one look at everyone, then head to the Buffet table*  
  
Keroberos: FREE FOOD!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Hai!  
  
*Chibi Neko pokes Shinnimegami in the ribs*  
  
Shinnimegami: ITAI!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Injustice, onnas and bakas!  
  
Saturn: WU-MAN!!!!!!!! *Pulls out her glaive*  
  
Wufei: uh... please continue. 


	2. Gundams VS Gunblades

Chapter 2: Gundams VS. Gunblades  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much. I do, however, have permission to use Chibi Neko and Pansy ^ ^ Gal. and Shinnimegami, seeing that I am Shinnimegami. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Card Captor Sakura or The Power Puff Girls. Hell I know FF8 and The Power Puff Girls aren't animes, but oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on The Great Debate:  
  
Saturn: WU-MAN!!! *Pulls out her glaive*  
  
Wufei: ..uh, please continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinnimegami: Well...  
  
Chibi Neko: I thought you were escorting Keroberos to the buffet table  
  
Shinnimegami: I was, but.  
  
Pansy Gal: Lemme guess. you spotted Duo  
  
Shinnimegami: YUP!  
  
Rinoa: Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?  
  
Shinnimegami: Noa.  
  
Rinoa: Anthea.  
  
Shinnimegami: Watch it, Heartilly. Your skating on VEEEERY thin ice  
  
Rinoa: So? Squallykins will save me!  
  
Squall: No I won't  
  
Rinoa: Will  
  
Squall: Not  
  
Rinoa: Will  
  
Squall: Not  
  
Rinoa: Will  
  
Squall: Not  
  
Pansy Gal: Shut ya yapper-flappers already!  
  
(AN The term Yapper Flapper comes from the Amanda Show. As much as I despise that show, it's a funny line)  
  
Rinoa/Squall: NO!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Anyway people, is there any topic on which you would like to converse?  
  
Pansy Gal: Yeah. What the frick is up with your name?  
  
Shinnimegami: Well, "Shinni" means "of Death" or something like that, and "Megami" means "Goddess". So I'm the Goddess of Death  
  
Pansy Gal: So you stole Duo's "God of Death" Idea then?  
  
Shinnimegami: HAI!!! You really need to look out for the m-e before gami. "Gami" means God, so the added m-e makes it more feminine. AKA Goddess.  
  
Chibi Neko: Trying to teach everyone Japanese, are we?  
  
Shinnimegami: HAI!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: BOOYAKA!!!!!! WASSUPPPIEE PEOPLE?!  
  
Quistis: URAGHHHH. little brunette baka on a permanent sugar high. itai.  
  
Squall: Why Quisty! I didn't know you could speak Japanese!  
  
Quistis: Now you do.  
  
Rinoa: Korugaru.  
  
Quistis: Same to you  
  
Squall: Not you too Rinny.  
  
Rinoa: HAI!!!!  
  
Zell: .the hell?!?!  
  
Hotaru: Um.  
  
Rini: uh.  
  
Serena: Where's the donuts?  
  
*Darian walks in*  
  
Hotaru: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S DARIAN SHIELDS!!!! KEEP HIM AWAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! *hides behind Shinnimegami* Save me, Anthea-mamma!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Don't worry 'Taru. MAMORU!! GET YOUR UGLY ASS OUTTA MY DISCUSSION ROOM NOW!!!  
  
Darian (Mamorugly): Who's gonna make me?  
  
Shinnimegami/Chibi Neko/Pansy Gal: We will!  
  
Chibi Neko: NEKO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: PANSY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: ETERNAL SHINNIMEGAMI POWER!!!!!  
  
Serena: She stole my Eternal Sailor Senshi idea! Eternal Cosmos Moon Power!  
  
Sailor Shinnimegami: Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Sailor Cosmos: I-I don't know!  
  
(AN the words "I-I don't know!" Come from the ep of Sailor Moon where Alan and Ann are tear-assing around Tokyo looking for sources of energy to feed the Doom Tree, and they attack the local Kindergarden School. Lets say Amy does what Quackie does. goes berserk and uses Mercury Bubbles Freeze. itai)  
  
Sailor Neko: RRROOOWWWRRRRR.... HISSS.. GATTLING KITTY GUN!  
  
Quistis: EVIL LIMIT-BREAK NAME STEALER PERSON THING!!!!!! GATTLING GUN!!!  
  
Sailor Pansy: *Sings* Give me the strength to carry on  
  
With all our love we can't go wrong. aw hell..PANSY SPIRAL SMASHER!!!  
  
Sailor Shinnimegami: Sing somethin' else, will ya!  
  
*Sings* I am a dreamer, Soul believer. *Cherry blossoms fly. shucks.*  
  
Who says a girl can't live a dream  
  
It's when I dream, I dream that I'm on top of the world  
  
A busy day is over, on my way home  
  
That's where I escape it all  
  
Like a wind through that door  
  
Something sweeps across the floor  
  
Now I'm in a world of mystery  
  
I am a dreamer, soul believer  
  
What comes in, must come out  
  
It's all about what you doubt *Pulls out a glaive, similar to Hotaru's* NECROMANCY!  
  
*Darien falls unconscious. Sailors Pansy, Neko and Shinnimegami de- transform*  
  
Zell: Dude.  
  
Gohan: What the.  
  
Miari Trunks: So many lights. blinded. owie.. *Sings*  
  
Thunder struck!  
  
Yeah yeah yeah THUNDER STRUCK!!!!  
  
Goku: This is all very strange. Anyone need a super Saiyan?  
  
Goten: No dad... thaaaaaaanks.  
  
Xu: People! I'm having trouble following this conversation. Can someone fill me in?  
  
Shinnimegami: We're talking about how much of a prissy-ass Rinny's being. Happy?  
  
Rinoa: PRISSY ASS?!?!  
  
Fujin: RAGE  
  
Raijin: Yeah, like, rage, ya know?  
  
Fujin: ANGER  
  
Raijin: Aw shit, ya know?  
  
*Raijin gets beaten up by our favourite silver haired person. not Dumbledore. I hate HARRY POTTHEAD!!!! AAAHHH!!!!! Wrath of the eyepatch lady!!!*  
  
Fujin: VICTORY!  
  
Raijin: Whatever, ya know?  
  
Pansy Gal/ Chibi Neko: *Dr. Evil voice* Riiiiiiiiiiiiighttt..  
  
Shinnimegami: Well, alrighty then! That's the end of chapter 2! I'll be back. *Maniacal laughter* Hell, I'm evil!!! Please read all my other stories! Until next time, See ya! *drags poor Duo out of the room by his braid*  
  
Pansy Gal/ Chibi Neko: Uh oh. *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rinoa: The dark era. uh oh is right.  
  
Hotaru: Mamma! Daddy! Wait for meeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Serena: Did Saturn just call them mamma and daddy?  
  
Chibi Neko: Shinnimegami took great pleasure in killing Dr Tomoe. Kaori wasn't thrilled, though.  
  
Pansy Gal: However, Hotaru was head over heels in happiness. So Dr Tomoe isn't her biological dad no more!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal: BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!!!!!  
  
Rini: Shi no Tenshi also killed Kaori Night. Veeeeeeeeery gruesome.. Duo was so excited. I think it was the blood.  
  
Rinoa: Bloodthirsty monsters.  
  
Relena: *Appears out of no where* Hiya!  
  
Trista: Die, unholy one!  
  
Amara: Uranus World Shaking!  
  
Michelle: Neptune Deep Submerge!  
  
Trista: Pluto Deadly Scream!  
  
Relena: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!! AHHHHHH! HEERO SAVE ME!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: Better still, DON'T!! Let the cow die!  
  
Heero: My thoughts exactly!  
  
(AN Obviously by now, in case you haven't figured it out my now, Chibi Neko is madly in love with Heero, aka Trigger Happy Boy)  
  
*The Sailor Senshi all become Supers and kill Relena. took 'em long enough*  
  
Narrator from The Power Puff Girls: And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Sailor Scouts!  
  
All Sailor Senshi: HAI!!!!  
  
Bubbles/Blossom/Buttercup: Hey!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojo Jojo: No, It is me, Mojo Jojo, who has saved the day! For I, Mojo Jojo, am the best person, because I saved the day! Because I'm Mojo Jojo!  
  
Mina: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
*Mojo Jojo dies.. Hooray!!!*  
  
*Raye looks very pleased with herself. and Lita somehow conjures a batch of her famous triple-choc-chip-fudge cookies. Serena dives for them*  
  
*Shinnimegami pops her head back in the door*  
  
Shinnimegami: Now, be a nice person, and click the purrty grey "Go" Button next to the "Submit Review" Thingy! It's not that hard! PLEASE?!?!?!  
  
Duo: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Shinnimegami: Making myself popular!  
  
Chibi Neko: *Dr Evil voice* Riiiiiiiiiiight  
  
Nataku: Just keep believing that, moron.  
  
(AN This Nataku isn't Meilan. It's my buddy Alex who is madly in love with Wufei)  
  
Pansy Gal: No chance in hell.  
  
Shinnimegami: Wanna bet? 'Taru hunny, can you lend mummy your glaive?  
  
Hotaru: Sure!!!!  
  
*Shinnimegami chases Nataku, Pansy Gal and Chibi Neko around the room. everyone else falls over anime-style*  
  
Shinnimegami: DIE!! ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!!!!!  
  
Duo: HEY! That's my line!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Raspberry* Mine now!!!  
  
Squall: The insanity. I can't stand it any longer. *Pulls out the Lionheart*  
  
Shinnimegami: Aww shiiiiiiiiit.. We all gonna die now  
  
Selphie: Wait! Everyone! Love! And! Peace!  
  
Wufei: Baka onna  
  
Selphie: Bungu  
  
Wufei: I understand Korean too, dumbass!  
  
Selphie: But do you understand Greek?  
  
Wufei:. *Blank look. obvious no*  
  
Selphie: Thought not, murii  
  
Shinnimegami: NANI?!?! You speak GREEK?!?!?  
  
Selphie: Ne  
  
Shinnimegami: Malaka isi!!!!  
  
Selphie: BITCH!!! *Pulls out the nunchaku* Slot!  
  
Pansy Gal: Show-offs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the next Chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariemeia: I told you not to insult my daddy! Die, Bi'atches!  
  
Pansy Gal: Well soooooo-rry!  
  
Chibi Neko: You think we give a flying rats ass?  
  
Mariemeia:.. Yup!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La Finitio of chapter 2  
  
Endnotes:  
  
I Am A Dreamer, sung by Shinnimegami, from Card Captor Sakura  
  
Carry On, sung by Pansy Gal, from Sailor Moon  
  
Thunder (At least that's what I think it's called), sung by Miari Trunks, Performed by ACDC 


	3. GF's and a shiny new ring! OOOHHH!

Chapter 3: GF's and a shiny new ring! OOOHHH!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Shinnimegami, Pansy Gal, A. Nataku and Chibi Neko. So I own jack shit. Not even Duo! WAAAAAHHHHH!!! I don't wanna own Darien or Relena... or Mojo Jojo, but I don't think I mention him. OR Hilde, coz she always tries to steal my man. And if there are any errors, don't blame me. I'm too bust listening to FF8, GW, SM and CCS midis. Why they're midis, I have no idea. And when I mention the original Nataku, she'll go under the name Meiran, coz that's her real name. So Nataku is my buddy, Meiran is Woofie's wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on The great debate:  
  
Xu: People! I'm having trouble following this conversation. Can someone fill me in?  
  
Shinnimegami: We're talking about how much of a prissy-ass Rinny's being. Happy?  
  
Rinoa: PRISSY ASS?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Neko: Sometimes I wonder if Hell's better than this shit  
  
Shinnimegami: It is, believe me  
  
Pansy Gal: Yes, Anthea, we'll believe you. Seeing as you've supposedly gone there.  
  
Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: As much as we'd all like to believe that...  
  
(AN The line "As much as we'd all like to believe that" is a trademark line, created by my friend, whom me, Nataku and Pansy Gal call Buttons. Her name started out as Jar Jar Binks, then Jar Jar Buttons, then just Buttons. Yes, I do have permission to use this trademark line)  
  
Shinnimegami: Buttons is gonna be pissed!  
  
Pansy Gal: ........and? Do I look like I care?  
  
A. Nataku: ..... YES!!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: ALRIGHT MISS PRISSY ASS.... THING!!!!! *Pulls out a glowing whip made of hearts... yup, it's Mina's Venus Love-Me-Chain*  
  
Mina: Hey, shitface! That's mine!  
  
Pansy Gal: Sorry sis, I just need to kill Alex  
  
A. Nataku: Fat chance, preppy!  
  
*Everyone watches as Erin and Alex try to kill each other. Mind you, Alex will win coz she does Kung Fu. She REALLY IS made for Wufei!!!!*  
  
Raye: Sis, calm down  
  
A. Nataku: Awwwww... *Pulls out Raye's bow and arrow with all the purty fire*  
  
Lita: SIS!! STOP THEM!!!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Why do I have to do all the dirty work? *Pulls out ...something... a cross between a scythe and a glaive* Erin Irene Slaviero! Alex Nicole Yee!! Come back here this instant!  
  
Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: NO!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Sis, you do this... I'm hungry  
  
Lita: Fine... Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Al-righty then! Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
  
*Pansy Gal and A. Nataku fall down and start twitching*  
  
Shinnimegami: Remember this, my myopic friends... Don't mess with the Goddess of Death and The Princess of Thunder...  
  
*The G Boys are all staring... probably coz Shinnimegami is so pretty! I like to promote myself. I AM THE SHINNIMEGAMI!!!!!!!*  
  
Serena: I feel like I don't belong here...  
  
Shinnimegami/ Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: Go back to the moon!  
  
Serena: Okay! *Runs out of the room with Chibi Chibi and Rini under her arms*  
  
(AN I forgot to mention, Chibi Chibi is here)  
  
Chibi Chibi: WAAAHHH!!!  
  
Rinoa: Bai bai! Now, people, where were we?  
  
Shinnimegami: DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Nu-uh! *Pulls out the Pinwheel... thingy*  
  
Shinnimegami: Hectimajuken!  
  
(AN Hectimajuken is one of my special moves)  
  
Rinoa: Angelo Rush!  
  
*Angelo the dog pops up and jumps on the pinwheel and starts an attack on Shinnimegami*  
  
Lita: SIS!! JUPTER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
*Rinoa also falls and twitches*  
  
Shinnimegami: Heh... Bro! Lita beat you!!!  
  
Squall: ..... *is reading the latest Gunblade model mag*  
  
Shinnimegami: What about a lil duel?  
  
Squall: ..... Fine *Pulls out the LionHeart*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Gets rid of the Scythe/Glaive thingy and pulls out a LionHeart... except it glows purple instead of blue* Bring it on!  
  
Wufei: I could all beat you with my hands tied behind my back!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal: *Cough into their hands and say something along the lines of "Bullshit artist"...*  
  
Duo: Heh heh... you go girls!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal: Shut up!  
  
Duo: Eeep!!!! *Hides behind Shinnimegami*  
  
Elle: Watch it, kiddy-winks! Matron will be here in a moment!!  
  
Chibi Neko: *Leans over to Shinnimegami and whispers* Kiddy-winks?  
  
Shinnimegami: She's a sick woman. I'm 18, for fuck sake! Not a kiddy-wink! Well, not a big kiddy-wink... damn... TEENAGER! TEENAGER!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: Veeeeeery sick. Poor Edea, having to put up with that...  
  
Shinnimegami: Edea-mamma's not that fussed, but I can't see why not...  
  
Chibi Neko/ Shinnimegami/ Pansy Gal: Poor Edea-mamma!  
  
Edea: Impudent SeeD's!  
  
Shinnimegami: Matron! *Runs to hug Edea*  
  
Edea: Hello, my children  
  
(AN Edea's what... 40? That's why she always says "My Children". At least I think she's around 40..... I know Cid is! Cid's an old fart. Who agrees?)  
  
Pansy Gal: What's wrong with SeeD's? You started the whole SeeD shit in the first place!  
  
Edea: My child! No bad language!  
  
Pansy Gal: Sorry Matron, but fuck no!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm bored....  
  
Chibi Neko: What about a song?  
  
Shinnimegami: YAY!!!! *Sings* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: Dee Diddly Diddly  
  
Shinnimegami: There they are a' standing in the road  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: Bom bom bom  
  
Shinnimegami: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head... *Pulls out a skull and flaps it's jaws to make it look like it's singing*  
  
Quistis: Isn't that what Scar does in the Lion King?  
  
Shinnimegami: Yes, you dolt. Ya know what, Treppy? Your head is as clotted as clotted cream, which couldn't even be un-clotted with an electric de- clotter  
  
(AN For anyone who's watched Black Adder- Back and Forth, you would know that line)  
  
Quistis: Alright, whatever you say, clot head  
  
Shinnimegami: Try to come up with an insulting insult for once... please!  
  
Selphie: *Bounces around for no apparent reason* Hey-yo peeps!  
  
Zell: *Mumbles* Bubbly fucknut...  
  
Irvine: How dare you!!!! *Aims his rifle at Zell's head*  
  
Edea: NO, IRVINE!!!!! SORCERY!!!!!!!!  
  
*A huge ice crystal flies toward Irvine, who shoots it to bits*  
  
Fujin: RAGE  
  
Raijin: Not this again!  
  
Serena: You two brought it upon yourselves!  
  
Diana: Go Neo-Queen Serenity!!!!!!  
  
Luna/ Artemis: Shush! *Both shove a paw on Diana's mouth... or is it a muzzle? Whatever a cat has... itai...*  
  
Hotaru: MO-MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Stops trying to kill Quistis* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat????!!!  
  
Hotaru: I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: 'Taru, hunny, go look for Aunty Amara... I'm busy!  
  
Quistis: Eeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh.... get off, you fat lump!  
  
Shinnimegami: FAT LUMP?!?!?!  
  
Rinoa: That's whatcha get for calling me a prissy-ass!  
  
Pansy Gal: You deserved it  
  
Squall: I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to my future wife like that, thanks  
  
Shinnimegami: WHAT?!?!? SHE'S GONNA BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW?!?!?!?! Oh, the insanity...  
  
(AN I have nothing againsed Rinoa... it's just that me and the other gals don't think Squall and Rinoa make a good match)  
  
Pansy Gal: Poor bubba  
  
Shinnimegami: Shut up, Erin  
  
Pansy Gal: When Hell freezes over, Anthea  
  
Shinnimegami: You're gonna get a fat lip, which'll heal when Satan goes to work on skis and God gets busted for a drive-by!  
  
A. Nataku: Stop it you two!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: Mrowr...  
  
Diana: Hisssssss MEOW!!!!!  
  
Luna: Shush!  
  
Chibi Neko: Damn...  
  
*All of a sudden, Mariemeia Khushrenada pops up and blows raspberries at everyone in the room*  
  
Seifer: Uh...  
  
Squall: It  
  
Selphie: Can't  
  
Quistis: Be  
  
Zell: Treize's  
  
Rinoa: Daughter  
  
Irvine: Can  
  
Edea: It?  
  
Squall/ Selphie/ Quistis/ Zell/ Rinoa/ Irvine/ Edea/ Seifer: AAAHHHH!!! MARIEMEIA KHUSHRENADA!!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Your father was a fuckwit  
  
Mariemeia: Don't insult my daddy!  
  
Pansy Gal: He was in love with Crazy Lady Une, wasn't he?  
  
Mariemeia: I'm warning you!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: Uuurrrggghhh... and he was obsessed with red roses  
  
Mariemeia: Stop it!! NOW!!!!  
  
A. Nataku: And an all-round loser  
  
Mariemeia: I told you not to insult my daddy! Die, Bi'atches!  
  
Pansy Gal: Well soooooo-rry!  
  
Chibi Neko: You think we give a flying rat's ass?  
  
Mariemeia: ...Yup!  
  
Heero: Fighting your dad was almost like- -  
  
Squall: Trying to kill Ultimecia in that weird-ass castle  
  
Elle: *Screams* Don't speak the name!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: All of ya are Chicken-wusses!  
  
Seifer: Stop stealing everyone's lines!  
  
Shinnimegami: Then stop scaring me!!!!! *Falsely cries*  
  
Duo: What the. *Stands over Shinnimegami* You ok?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Whispers* Punch me in the stomach so it looks like I'm really crying. don't let anyone see it, though  
  
*Duo quickly punches Shinnimegami*  
  
Shinnimegami: Waaaaahhhhhh! *Really cries, secretly flashes Duo a thumbs up*  
  
Seifer: Aw shit. *Runs as Squall and Lita chase him*  
  
Lita: You made our sister cry!!! You will pay!!! *Becomes Jupiter again*  
  
Squall: Die! *Does the weird hand-wavy thing* Aura!!!! *Glows yellow, pulls out a glowing blue ball* Diamond Dust!!!  
  
*GF Shiva pops up and sends ice at Seifer*  
  
(AN Why Squall used Shiva, I don't know. It's just that in my game, Shiva is best compatible with Squall and appears 2 seconds after being summoned)  
  
Lita: *Pulls out a yellow sphere* Thunder Storm!!!  
  
*GF Quezacoatl appears and shoots lightning*  
  
(AN How can Jup-Jup can use a GF, you ask? COZ SHE'S MY SISTER!)  
  
Shinnimegami: I fight my own battles! *Pulls out a black and purple sphere* Dark Messenger!  
  
*GF Diablos back flips and uses a black mass of bats and shoots*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Pats Diablos* Ah, my loyal pet. you cute little thing, you!  
  
*Diablos grunts happily, glad of the praise from his mistress*  
  
Pansy Gal: You call that thing cute?  
  
Shinnimegami: Yup. We deathy people have to stick together.  
  
*A mobile goes off, the ringtone is White Reflection*  
  
Shinnimegami: Fuck *Answers the mobile* Talk  
  
?: I need help with Operation Krabby Patty!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Cargii? That you?  
  
?: Yes  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm at work, get Adrian to do it instead  
  
Cargii: He's at the Goth's  
  
Pansy Gal: *Sweatdrops* Moron  
  
Shinnimegami: *Blows a raspberry at Pansy Gal* Anyway, I'll be home in a few hours. What's for dinner?  
  
Cargii: Tuna Casserole  
  
Shinnimegami: *Jumps up and down* Yay!!!  
  
Cargii: It's only tuna, for Gods' sake!  
  
?: *Another voice* HURRY UP!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: I gotta go, and I guess you do too. Well, toodles! *Hangs up*  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrop* TOODLES?!?!?!?  
  
Chibi Neko: No person on the face of this planet uses that word!  
  
Shinnimegami: Fuck you too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the next chapter:  
  
(AN This chapter is set 2 year into the future. Don't ask why. I felt like doing something crazy)  
  
*House of the Almighty Cute Blonde.*  
  
Minutes: 30 of me pass! *30 minutes pass*  
  
*Shinnimegami re-enters and a very bemused Duo follows*  
  
Chibi Neko: Uh oh. what did you do to the poor guy!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Well, lets see.. We went shopping, did more shopping, and, oh, whaddaya know! Even more shopping!!!!!  
  
*The four author-friends; Shinnimegami, Pansy Gal, Chibi Neko and A. Nataku huddle*  
  
Chibi Neko: Well? Wassup?  
  
Shinnimegami: December, Bali, bridesmaids!!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Flashes a really expensive looking ring* Well, Duo borrowed a couple of million dollars off Q-man and. um.  
  
Pansy Gal: You bitch! Stealing money off my hubbie!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: It wasn't stealing! It was permanently borrowing!  
  
A. Nataku: What's happening? I can't take the suspense!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you better take it. The Preview is already too long to tell you fanfic lovers what's happening. WELL TOO BAD!! THIS IS MY STORY!!!!  
  
Endnotes:  
  
The Coconut Song, sung by Shinnimegami, Chibi Neko, Pansy Gal and A. Nataku, from The Lion King movie  
  
I know it's not such a great song, but hey, IT'S MY STORY!!! MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!!! MINE!!!!!!  
  
If you want to send flames, or suggestions, send them to my email, shinnimegami@hotmail.com and leave a name. I just might reply. If I feel like it. Bai bai!!! 


	4. Here comes the bride! Well, she will soo...

Chapter 4: Here comes the bride! Well, she will soon...  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat. Nada. Zilch. But I do own Shinnimegami and Cargii. And I have permission to use A. Nataku, Pansy Gal and Chibi Neko.  
  
And I might warn you- I am fully aware of the 1x2 fics... and I'm disgusted with the authors of those fics. I will send 02 after you, whoever you sick minded simpletons are! I LUV DUO!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I AM SHINNIMEGAMI!!!  
  
P.P.S. Yaoi sucks royally. If I see another 1x2 fic, I'll scream. And Chibi Neko will send her boyfriend after you.  
  
And I might as well get some of this straight- The couples. The main one is 2xShinnimegami. (Well, duh!!!!!!) Then we have 1xNeko, 4xPansy, 5xNataku, Squall x Rinoa, Irvine x Selphie, Darien x Moon, Uranus x Neptune (STARS!!!! THINK SAILOR STARS!!!) and the minors, 4x Cargii (THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!), Luna x Artemis and Darien x Mars  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on The Great Debate:  
  
Quistis: Eeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh.... get off, you fat lump!  
  
Shinnimegami: FAT LUMP?!?!?!  
  
Rinoa: That's whatcha get for calling me a prissy-ass!  
  
Pansy Gal: You deserved it  
  
Squall: I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to my future wife like that, thanks  
  
Shinnimegami: WHAT?!?!? SHE'S GONNA BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW?!?!?!?! Oh, the insanity...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN This chapter is set 2 year into the future. Don't ask why. I felt like doing something crazy. I am insane, after all!)  
  
*The whole gang is around the pool at Quatre's house. It's bigger than an Olympic sized pool. Shinnimegami and Duo are bomb-diving, Serena and Selphie are being idiotic as per usual (I'm surprised Selphie's not blonde), Heero is leering at his gun, Relena and Chibi Neko are leering at Heero (Why Relena's there, I do NOT know), Hotaru's harassing Amara, Michelle's trying to save Amara, Lita's arranging food, Wufei's polishing his katana, A. Nataku is practising her Kung Fu, Rinoa's flirting with Squall, Quistis is reading, Squall's ignoring everyone, Mariemeia's disappeared somewhere, Trista's applying lipstick, Trowa's prowling around like a tiger, Raye and Mina are chatting about boys (the name Seifer is mentioned a few times), Amy's using her mini laptop, the cats are sleeping, Rini and Chibi Cosmos are playing, Zell's punching a wall, Irvine's pretending his hand is a gun and continuously mutters "BANG", Edea's gone home with Seifer and Elle, and Quatre and Pansy Gal are trying to uphold peace (Sounding a lot like Relena in the process).  
  
Shinnimegami: Messiah of all belly-whackers!!!!! *Bombs and sprays water on everyone*  
  
Squall: SIS, STOP IT!!!  
  
Wufei: Yeah baka onna!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Bungu!!!!  
  
*Splash*  
  
*Pansy Gal walks outside with a towel*  
  
Pansy Gal: I'm not sure Quackie's gonna be happy if he comes outside and sees all the water everywhere but in the pool.  
  
Duo: Well fuck  
  
Shinnimegami: It's not our problem *Nods at Duo, both bomb in at the same time*  
  
Chibi Neko: *Stops trying to flirt with Heero* TIDAL WAVE!!!!  
  
Amy: MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!!! *water turns to ice with the attack*  
  
Squall: Aura! *Pushes the ice to the pool* Heh... superhuman strength, gotta love it!  
  
Raye: MARS FLAME SHOOTER!!! *Melts the ice, all of it returns to the pool*  
  
Shinnimegami: Smart asses. I could've done that myself.  
  
*Everyone stops and looks at Shinnimegami. then they all realise she's wearing a skimpy bikini that could easily fit into a contact lens case*  
  
Duo: Wow. *whistles*  
  
*Then Shinnimegami ruins it all by putting on a pair of black and purple boardshorts*  
  
Duo: Hell, fuck, shit, damn!!!!  
  
*Obviously Duo likes seeing Shinnimegami in the skimpy bikini. Hentai, very Hentai!!!*  
  
Shinnimegami: Poor bubba! *Pounces onto Duo*  
  
Fujin: RAGE!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: INSANITY!!!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!  
  
Fujin/ Rinoa/ Wufei: WHAT THE?!!?!?!  
  
Zell: .... The hell?  
  
Squall: That line is so old  
  
Zell: But it's mine!  
  
*Milliardo and Noin enter, both very happy (Partially because Noin's carrying a drool bucket from being around Rel's brother for too long)*  
  
Shinnimegami: I don't get it. How can Milliardo be cool, and Relena can't?  
  
Heero: Coz Relena's a pacifism fuckwit thing.  
  
Shinnimegami: True 'nuff  
  
*Enters Zone and Watts*  
  
Rinoa: Buddies!!! *Hugs the two newcomers*  
  
Zone: Happy birthday, My Sorceress *Hands Rinoa a present*  
  
Watts: Heya! Happy Birthday Rinny!  
  
Rinoa: *is close to tears of joy, giggles hysterically* THANK YOU SWEETIES!!!!!!!!  
  
Zone/ Watts: No prob! *Blow kisses, leave*  
  
Pansy Gal: Now how did they get here?  
  
Rinoa: Uh. heh heh heh. *Waves a set of keys*  
  
Chibi Neko: Is it really your birthday today?  
  
Rinoa: Nup. Tomorrow. Zone and Watts are gonna go help the White SeeD's with Elle. So sweet of 'em!  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm bored. *Yawns*  
  
*Quatre walks out with a few butlers following. and about half the Maganacs*  
  
Duo: We're going to the lounge room *Indicates the now half sleeping girl on his back*  
  
Quatre: No making out, ok?  
  
Duo: And you thought I was Hentai. sheesh *Carries Shinnimegami inside*  
  
Pansy Gal/ Chibi Neko: Any minute now. aaaaaany minute.  
  
Minutes: 15 of me pass! *15 minutes pass*  
  
*Chibi Neko, A. Nataku, Pansy Gal and the remaining 4 pilots tiptoe inside to catch a glimpse of what's happening. no fireworks, people! I'm not that kind of author!*  
  
*Duo is holding Shinnimegami, and both of them are asleep. such a sweet moment. awwwwwwwwww!!!!*  
  
Pansy Gal: I guess Bombing really takes it outta you.  
  
Chibi Neko: Hai.  
  
A. Nataku: Exactly how many times did they hit their heads instead of the water?  
  
Chibi Neko: I don't think they did, Alex  
  
A. Nataku: Shut up, Kath  
  
*Chibi Neko and A. Nataku bare their teeth and hiss at each other. They both look veeeeery pissed off*  
  
Pansy Gal: Both of you shut up!  
  
Quatre: Ez, I don't think that's going to help. Let them fight and get it out of their systems, ok?  
  
Pansy Gal: Oh, fine. *Whispers* Catfight! Catfight!  
  
*Chibi Neko and A. Nataku go at it like a pack of hungry cats (Thus the term Cat-fight) and claw at each others backs*  
  
Trowa: Take it outside, ladies  
  
Serena: *Yelling from outside* WE NEED MORE FOOD!!!  
  
*A scream is heard from outside. Its seems when Chibi Neko and A. Nataku started fighting outside, Hotaru got caught up in it*  
  
Hotaru: *Screaming from outside* MAMMA!! DADDY!!! HEEEEEEELLLPPPP!!!  
  
*Hotaru runs inside screaming her head off with a box of tissues under her arm*  
  
Pansy Gal: 'Taru, go to Aunty Amara. Mommy and Daddy are asleep.  
  
Hotaru: Then wake them up, please  
  
Quatre: Why don't you do it then?  
  
Hotaru: I despise physical exertion  
  
Heero: True 'nuff  
  
Wufei: Urgh..  
  
Raye: *From outside* Oh buuuuuuuutler!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Someone call Rashid..... *Sweatdrop*  
  
Pansy Gal: OKIDAY!!! *Runs upstairs* RAAAAAAASHIIIIIDD!!!!!!  
  
*The lead Maganac (apart from Q-man) walks down and glares at the unaware blonde girl clinging onto Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Her, um. royal hineeness needs some attention  
  
Raye: AND FOOD!!!  
  
Serena: DON'T FORGET THE FOOD! I'M STARVING!!!!  
  
Raye: Shut up you bakayaro!!!!!!  
  
Lita: Lunch is on!  
  
Serena/ the cats/ Rini/ Hotaru/ Raye: Yay!!!!!! *All run to the buffet table*  
  
Diana: Chicken?  
  
Selphie: Heh heh heh. It's all MINE!!!!!!! *Pounces onto the buffet table*  
  
Minutes: 35 of me pass! *35 minutes pass*  
  
*Serena is lying down after eating too much and doing a great impression of a beached whale while she's at it, Raye's looking for the aspirin, Rini's bugging her parents for something to make her feel better, Selphie's snoring loudly, the cats are cleaning themselves and Hotaru is using the cold cuts as target practise for her glaive (And she said she hates physical exertion. sheesh! Hypochondriac!! Well, it does run in the family.)*  
  
Pansy Gal: Well, I guess nothings gonna happen. let's go outside.  
  
*The pilots and the smart blonde walk outside, leaving the two death people inside*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Pops an eye open* Coast is clear  
  
Duo: Time to raid the fridge  
  
Shinnimegami: You read my mind!  
  
*Both of them run into the kitchen and start pulling chocolate, coke, dr. pepper and mars bars out of the fridge and chow down. And looking so kawaii while they're at it. But then, Duo's always kawaii! WHERE'S MY DROOL BUCKET?!?!?!*  
  
Hotaru: *From outside* Mommeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: SHIT!! RUN!!!!!!!  
  
*The two death people run back to the lounge room and pretend to be asleep again*  
  
Shinnimegami: *ZZZZZ*  
  
*Enters the Chibi-Goddess of Life, Death, Rebirth and Destruction. in tears.*  
  
Hotaru: I know you can't hear me right now. and I'll put you through my mindless chatter later. but. RAYE WAS MEAN TO ME!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: *ZZZZZ*  
  
Hotaru: Wait a minute! Saturn Planet Power! *Becomes Sailor Saturn*  
  
Saturn: DIE, MARS!!!!!!!!!! *Runs outside with her glaive held high.*  
  
*Eerie slasher music plays as Raye transforms into Sailor Mars and duels againsed Saturn with a flaming bow and arrow*  
  
Saturn: I may be 14, but I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
*Back inside.*  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Shinnimegami: ?!?!?!?!  
  
Duo/ Shinnimegami: SHE WAS NAKED!!!!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm not fussed. She is my daughter after all.  
  
Duo: Er... Our daughter, you mean..  
  
Shinnimegami: Whatever. just as long as Dr. Tomoe's dead, then I'm happy. ALL HAIL THE FUTURE MAXWELL FAMILY!!!  
  
Duo: But you're still a Stouffers  
  
Shinnimegami: That's why I said FUTURE!!!!!  
  
Duo: *Light bulb appears over his head, and a biiiiiig evil-looking grin appears* I just had an Idea!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Pulls out a notebook and a pen, flips the page to the appropriate date* Today was a great day for Duo! He had an idea! It's a revolution!  
  
Duo: HEY!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Sorry.  
  
Duo: *Runs upstairs, then back down again* Looky! *Flashes a credit card with the name 'Quatre Raberba Winner' on it*  
  
Shinnimegami: You stole sugar buns card?!  
  
Duo: Borrowed.  
  
Shinnimegami: Right. to the mall! But first.  
  
Duo/ Shinnimegami: WE NEED A SHOWER!!!!  
  
Duo: Chlorine stinks  
  
Shinnimegami: We're not here to advertise chlorine, sweety  
  
Duo: But I wanna advertise something! *Pouts*  
  
Shinnimegami: Ok. advertise a chocolate bar at the mall and I'll give you a lollypop to make you feel better  
  
Duo: *Jumps up and down* YAY!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: I bagsie first in the shower!  
  
Duo: I got another idea.  
  
Shinnimegami: As much as I despise Hentai. oh no. not that!  
  
Duo: Yup  
  
Shinnimegami: *Stares wide-eyed* But.  
  
Duo: Chickenin' out on me?  
  
Shinnimegami: NO!!!  
  
Duo: You're acting as if you just found out that I. erm. have a. thing. for anything Hentai.  
  
Shinnimegami: I guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
*Both run to the shower. yes, this makes up for the fireworks earlier!*  
  
*Back outside.*  
  
Serena: I'm still hungry!  
  
Darien: You've eaten through the house. No more  
  
Serena: But-  
  
Darien: NO MORE  
  
Serena: Take my fun, why don't you?  
  
Diana: Highnesses-  
  
Serena/ Darien: WHAT?!?!  
  
Diana: *Miaows cutely, pounces onto Darien's lap* You shouldn't fight. How are you supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo if you're always arguing?  
  
Luna: A relationship isn't complete without arguments, hunny  
  
Artemis: We all know that, don't we?  
  
Hotaru: *Has de-transformed, runs across with a sign saying 'New Debate Topic* And the topic is. Relationships need arguments to survive!!!! I'll tell mommy! *Runs inside. to see her parents gone* MO- MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
*Upstairs.*  
  
Shinnimegami: SHIT!!!!  
  
*The two deathies get dressed and escape through the window*  
  
*Street.*  
  
Duo: Freedom!  
  
*Mobile with the White Reflection ringtone goes off*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Looks at the screen which displays the name 'Hotaru's Mobile'* Fuck. *Answers with a crackly-ish voice to make it sound like a voicemail* Hi! You've reached the Goddess of Death's mobile! I can't take your call right now, but if you'll leave a name and number, I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.! *Presses the 2 key (Ironic, ne? I am that obsessed)*  
  
Hotaru's voice: Mommy, it's me!!! The new debate topic is 'Relationships need arguments to survive'. Ring back when you get this message *Hangs up*  
  
Shinnimegami: Phew! That was close.  
  
Duo: Remind me again why we're running away from 'Taru?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Whacks Duo across the back of his head* Gee, I wonder.  
  
Duo: ITAI!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: YOU WERE GONNA TAKE ME SHOPPING!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh, right!  
  
Shinnimegami: I give up. *Sweatdrop*  
  
*Back at Quat-dudes' mansion.*  
  
Amara: . on the affirmative we have Serena, Darien, Mina and Lita. On the negative we have Raye, Wufei, Quistis and Irvine. I am your chairperson!  
  
Michelle: WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GO URANUS!!!!  
  
Diana: Go highnesses!!!  
  
A. Nataku: Go Lita, Sis and Wufei!!! *Gets a glare from both teams*  
  
Pansy Gal: Go SIS!!!!  
  
Mina: I shall win for the sake of the Aino family!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: Yay! You're my favourite sister!  
  
Chibi Neko: What? Jens' a pain in the ass already?  
  
Pansy Gal: Yup  
  
Mina: What was the topic again?  
  
Amara: UURRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!! *Rams a frying pan into Mina's head and sits back down*  
  
Mina: OWCHNESS!!!!  
  
Serena: *Laughs hysterically, happily rolls on the ground and straight into the pool*  
  
*Shopping Mall.*  
  
Shinnimegami: $1000000 down, $7000000 to go!  
  
Duo: What are you doing?  
  
Shinnimegami: Binge shopping! *Giggles*  
  
Duo: .*v . v' sweatdrop*  
  
*Kitty-Quat's place.*  
  
Serena: .And if I had a cent for every time Mamo-chan and I have fought, I'd be richer than Quatre. Then again, I am the PRINCESS OF THE MOON AND NEO-QUEEN OF FUTURE CRYSTAL TOKYO!!!!! So, you see, a stable relationship requires arguments to balance it all out!  
  
Amara: Er... Thanks, Usa-chan  
  
Serena: No problemo!  
  
Amara: Baka-hime. ok! Raye, time to take the reigns!  
  
Raye: I- *Goes for a dramatic pause*  
  
Audience: *Moves closer*  
  
Raye: Am not a love doctor, though I still am trying to steal Mamo-chan! Therefore, I'M LEAVING!!!  
  
Audience: *Stares as the Princess of Mars storms off inside to harass the Goddess of Death . who isn't there*  
  
Amara: .  
  
Wufei: Baka onna  
  
Amara: And now, it's Darien! PS FUCK YOU, MAMORU!!!  
  
Darien: Fuck you too, Tenoh  
  
Amara: Hurry the hell up!  
  
Darien: *Blabbers on with the topic. for an hour*  
  
*Shopping Mall.*  
  
*Shinnimegami is sitting in a chair, and Duo is kneeling in front of her, holding one of her hands... it seems that. aw fuck it. Find out for yourselves. All I'm telling you is that instead of a diamond ring, there's a burger ring*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Is in tears of joy*  
  
Duo: Well?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Thinks for a moment* Yes  
  
*Duo stands up and drags Shinnimegami back to the food hall*  
  
*Territory of Cuteness.*  
  
Pansy Gal: Has it concerned anyone that the deathies aren't here?  
  
Quatre: Um. *Walks inside and walks back out again* You're right!  
  
A. Nataku: *Is for some reason sitting in Wufei's lap* No shit, Sherlock  
  
Heero: Knowing 02, they're at the pub  
  
Chibi Neko: Knowing Ants, they're at the mall.  
  
Pansy Gal/ Chibi Neko/ A. Nataku: OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: BINGE SHOPPING! Poor Duo.  
  
A. Nataku: Hmm. torture. coolness!  
  
Pansy Gal: Alex, I question your sanity  
  
A. Nataku: What about my sanity? Is it broken?  
  
Pansy Gal: *Sad voice* I think so  
  
Michelle: New debate topic! Nataku's sani-  
  
A. Nataku: Neptune, I will destroy you  
  
Michelle: Sorry! *Hides behind Amara*  
  
Chibi Neko: Hmm. sanity. wow  
  
Heero: Suicide!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Heero: Have Gundam, will blow up! WOO HOO!!!!!!  
  
*Shopping Mall.*  
  
*The two deathies are in a store that selling cd's really cheap. But they're good cd's!!*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Is looking through the 'L' section* Goddamn, where is it?!?!  
  
Duo: Whatcha lookin' for?  
  
Shinnimegami: Linkin Park. The one with the imitation Altron Gundam on the cover  
  
Duo: Who'd buy anything with Wu-man's Gundam on it? It's insane!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Hai.  
  
Duo: Here it is! *Holds up the album*  
  
(AN Yes, I know it's sad that I don't have the Linkin Park album yet. I'm still saving up for a Playstation 2! I wanna play Final Fantasy 10!!!)  
  
Shinnimegami: *Yanks the cd away* Mai-yan!!! *Puts it into the weird cd player thing and listens* Fina- fucking- ly!  
  
Duo: You don't come here very often, do you?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Raspberry* Of course I do! *Sings*  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds that will not heal  
  
This is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
Duo: You have a nice voice  
  
Shinnimegami: *Stops the cd* 4 years of choir through high school, singing whenever my favorite songs come on the radio, no duh!  
  
Duo: *Dr. Evil voice* Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. I take it you were one of very few girls in the choir?  
  
Shinnimegami: One of 100 girls. I went to an all-girl school. There I met Alex, Erin and Kathrine, otherwise known as A. Nataku, Pansy Gal and Chibi Neko  
  
Duo: One question. If you're the self proclaimed Goddess of Death, what does that make the other 3?  
  
Shinnimegami: Um. Alex is the Goddess of War, Erin's the Goddess of Life and I think Kath's the Goddess of Cats and Suicide or Chaos or something like that  
  
Duo: Right. I'll remember that  
  
Shinnimegami: You do that! *Pays for the album* Everyone's probably wondering where we are. We better go now  
  
Duo: You haven't bought the mall yet!  
  
*House of the Almighty Cute Blonde.*  
  
Minutes: 30 of me pass! *30 minutes pass*  
  
*Shinnimegami re-enters and a very bemused Duo follows*  
  
Chibi Neko: Uh oh. what did you do to the poor guy!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: Well, lets see.. We went shopping, did more shopping, and, oh, whaddaya know! Even more shopping!!!!!  
  
*The four author-friends; Shinnimegami, Pansy Gal, Chibi Neko and A. Nataku huddle*  
  
Chibi Neko: Well? Wassup?  
  
Shinnimegami: December, Bali, bridesmaids!!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Flashes a really expensive looking ring* Well, Duo borrowed a couple of million dollars off Q-man and. um.  
  
Pansy Gal: You bitch! Stealing money off my hubbie!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: It wasn't stealing! It was permanently borrowing!  
  
A. Nataku: What's happening? I can't take the suspense!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: It's decided. The day after my birthday, which shall be the 9th, you 3 are gonna be bridesmaids at MY WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko/ Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: HE PROPOSED TO YOU?!?!?!?  
  
Shinnimegami: Keep it down! It's a surprise!  
  
Chibi Neko: What color do we have to wear?  
  
Shinnimegami: HE ONLY PROPOSED TODAY YOU JACKASSES!!!!!  
  
A. Nataku: I don't think they heard you on Pluto  
  
Trista: Yes?  
  
Shinnimegami: Not you, the planet, Luna P!  
  
Trista: I AM the planet!  
  
Rinoa: Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the next chapter:  
  
Shinnimegami: And in conclusion, Gauntlet Legends, Soul Calibur, Crazy Taxi and Sonic Adventures are the best Dreamcast games!  
  
Duo: Hmm. Video games!  
  
Shinnimegami: The thought of staring at a tv screen for hours on end.  
  
Duo/ Shinnimegami: AWSOME!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: You're lucky you have a Dreamcast, Ants  
  
Shinnimegami: It's not mine. It's Adrian's. And besides, you have a Gamecube  
  
Quatre: I prefer Nintendo 64  
  
Pansy Gal: Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Screams* Ahh! The eternally painful game!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blah blah blah. The same shit over again.  
  
Endnotes:  
  
Heck, the only song I put in was sung by yours truly.  
  
Krawling, sung by Shinnimegami, originally performed by Linkin Park.  
  
Peeps, you can expect Shinnimegami to sing In The End as well in the next chapter!  
  
If you want to request something (or suggest), or be evil and send flamers, send them to shinnimegami@hotmail.com and I might consider your ideas. If I do, however, choose yours, I will acknowledge you in the next chapters. Be sure to leave your ff.net i.d. otherwise I can't acknowledge you. 


	5. The thoughtfulness of Shinnimegami Hotar...

Chapter 5: The thoughtfulness of Shinnimegami/ Hotaru finally gets adopted!  
  
Disclaimer: If I had credit for every time I did a disclaimer... you know. I own Shinnimegami and Cargii. I have permission to use A. Nataku, Pansy Gal and Chibi Neko. I don't own anything else. Just read the godforsaken story! And for the hell of it, I added a bonus family tree!!!!! It's at the bottom for anyone who has the patience to actually LOOK AT IT!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on The Great Debate:  
  
Chibi Neko: *Stops trying to flirt with Heero* TIDAL WAVE!!!!  
  
Amy: MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!!! *water turns to ice with the attack*  
  
Squall: Aura! *Pushes the ice to the pool* Heh... superhuman strength, gotta love it!  
  
Raye: MARS FLAME SHOOTER!!! Melts the ice, all of it returns to the pool*  
  
Shinnimegami: Smart asses. I could've done that myself.  
  
*Everyone stops and looks at Shinnimegami. then they all realise she's wearing a skimpy bikini that could easily fit into a contact lens case*  
  
Duo: Wow. *whistles*  
  
*Then Shinnimegami ruins it all by putting on a pair of black and purple boardshorts*  
  
Duo: Hell, fuck, shit, damn!!!!  
  
*Obviously Duo likes seeing Shinnimegami in the skimpy bikini. Hentai, very Hentai!!!*  
  
Shinnimegami: Poor bubba! *Pounces onto Duo*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa: I have the most fans!  
  
Selphie: No, I do!  
  
Rinoa: No, me!  
  
Selphie: No, ME!!  
  
Rinoa: ME!!!  
  
Selphie: ME!!!  
  
Rinoa: ME!!!  
  
Selphie: ME!!!  
  
Rinoa: ME!!!  
  
Selphie: ME!!!  
  
*This continues for a while*  
  
Shinnimegami: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rams a frying pan into both of their heads*  
  
Lita: Go sis!  
  
Shinnimegami: Thanks, Jup-Jup!  
  
Lita: *Angry* Don't call me that  
  
Squall: Sis, Where did the buffet table go?  
  
Shinnimegami: *Points to Selphie* Ta da...  
  
Squall: *Sweatdrop* Seph, you pig!  
  
Selphie: I was hungry!  
  
Lita: Right...  
  
Pansy Gal/ Shinnimegami/ A. Nataku: As much as we'd all like to believe that...  
  
Chibi Neko: That line is so old  
  
Pansy Gal: Eh  
  
Squall: I'm surrounded by total dickwads  
  
Shinnimegami: Aw, you don't mean that, onee-san! *Hugs her older brother*  
  
Squall: Sadly, I do  
  
Lita: Onee-baka! *Sends a thunderbolt at Squall*  
  
Hotaru: Unca' Squallykins! Aunty Jup-Jup!  
  
Lita: Sis, did you con her into calling me that?  
  
Shinnimegami: Yup!  
  
Lita: *Sweatdrop* Well, don't!  
  
Shinnimegami: But-  
  
Lita: No buts, missy!  
  
Shinnimegami: Damn... *Blows a raspberry at her older sister*  
  
Pansy Gal: Ants, you're so cruel! Making your daughter call your sister a crappy name!  
  
Shinnimegami: I DIDN'T ASK YOU! STAY OUT OF THIS OR I'LL SCREAM IN YOUR EAR UNTIL YOU ARE DEAF!!!!!  
  
A. Nataku: And you're mean to your friends!  
  
Shinnimegami: It's all in a days' work!  
  
Duo: And that's what I like about you!  
  
Squall: Aw, that's so sweet, I think I'll THROW UP!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Unca' Squallykins, don't be mean to daddy  
  
*Place where I don't know what's going on...*  
  
Gohan: I'm in a place where I don't know where I am!  
  
Videl: Heh... the shower...  
  
(AN that was a few lines from the Simpsons... DAMN! Everyone knows that line!)  
  
Hercule: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Videl: Dad, you're so crazy  
  
*Kitty-Quat's Mansion...*  
  
*The self-proclaimed God and Goddess of Death are bloating themselves way beyond silly*  
  
Pansy Gal: You two make me sick  
  
Quatre: They make YOU sick? They're messing up my house!  
  
A. Nataku: Aw, poor stupid blonde boy thing-person-person!!!!  
  
Quatre: WHY IS IT THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M BLONDE EVERYONE THINKS I'M A FUCKING SOFTIE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pansy Gal: Don't make Quackie angry or he'll cry... *Shhh's everyone*  
  
Quatre: I just got betrayed by my own GIRLFRIEND?!?! Oh, the humanity...  
  
Shinnimegami: *Chocolate bar in hand!!!* Aww, poor Blondie. Maybe I should change the script  
  
A. Nataku: Don't! I like it when Quatre gets tortured!  
  
(AN My buddy A. Nataku absolutely loathes Quatre. As if you didn't know by now)  
  
Pansy Gal: YOU WILL OR I'LL SCREAM IN YOUR EAR UNTIL YOU ARE DEAF!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: BITCH STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fujin: It wasn't as bad when you stole my lines  
  
Raijin: She strung a whole sentence together!!!! It's a miracle!!!  
  
Fujin: RAGE!!! DIE!!! *Pulls out the Zanbatoh*  
  
Shinnimegami: Too bad you jinxed her, Raijin!  
  
Raijin: *Raspberry*  
  
Shinnimegami: Same to you, sweety  
  
Heero: You people don't get along do you?  
  
Raijin/ Shinnimegami/ Fujin: NUP!!!  
  
Heero: Thought as much...  
  
Chibi Neko: Right...  
  
Pansy Gal: Morons...  
  
A. Nataku: Hai  
  
Serena: This is nuts! *Dagget voice*  
  
(AN I don't watch much TV, but Angry Beavers is like Sailor Moon. Everyone's seen it! Even I have, and I'm only allowed to watch 4 programs a day, which are DBZ, GW, SM and CCS!!! And Angry Beavers when any of those aren't on!)  
  
Rini: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Also Dagget voice*  
  
Shinnimegami: NEEEHUUUUUUU!!!!! *Norbert Voice*  
  
*The Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Death and the Small Lady collapse in a laughing heap*  
  
Squall: Dimwitted  
  
Wufei: Bakas  
  
Rinoa: *Agreeing with Wufei* For a change, I agree with you  
  
Hotaru: But you'll always agree with Unca' Squallykins  
  
Squall: Well duh  
  
Rinoa: What did you expect? Zell to pop up as Cupid and point arrows at us?  
  
Zell: Actually I'd prefer to pop up as Satan and throw fireballs at your asses  
  
Duo: Sounds like fun...  
  
Shinnimegami: Hmm... Fire...  
  
Hotaru: Talking of fire, can I use some againsed Mars?  
  
Shinnimegami: Hunny, Sailor Senshi do not attack Sailor Senshi... or hot guys  
  
Duo: Like me  
  
Shinnimegami: Hai  
  
Pansy Gal/ A. Nataku: *Bullshit cough*  
  
Raye: Stuff it! MARS FLAME SHOOTER!!!!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN EERIE SILENCE!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: That's my girl! *FIRAGA SPELL RUNS TOWARD MARS!!! Heck, I lie too much... shucks*  
  
Hotaru: YAY MOMMY!!!!  
  
Duo: GO THE CHICK USING THE FIRAGA!!  
  
Squall/ Lita: GO SIS!!!  
  
A. Nataku: GO MARS!!!  
  
*A poor screaming A. Nataku gets chased by Shinnimegami's sis and bro, her FUTURE daughter and her fiancée*  
  
Quistis: Why can't you people use limit breaks like the rest of us? *Starts to use Blue Magic to shut the group up*  
  
Shinnimegami: Quisty, you're acting like Squall  
  
Quistis: Am not! *Raspberry*  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm not in the mood to argue. Just shut up!  
  
Quistis: Aww... *pouts*  
  
Squall: Oh my god, she's pouting!  
  
Zell: Dangerous, ain't it?  
  
Selphie: Hai  
  
Diana: Scary! *Miaows*  
  
Luna: Very  
  
Artemis: Very Very!  
  
Rini: Ok, you can stop now  
  
Shinnimegami: I'll argue with you later. Hows about a lollypop while you wait?  
  
Quistis: Yay! *Claps hands like a 5 year old. More like Seph. Oh come on! Seph SO acts like a five year old! I remember a whole "Train, train, take us away, take us away, far away, to the future we will go!" song on the first fucken FF8 disc. You people have such selective memories!*  
  
Zell: Great. We have another Tillmit wannabe  
  
Rinoa: Screwy, ain't it? But she's not a Tillmit wannabe, she's a Tillmit GONNABE!  
  
Quistis: I'll stop if it'll shut you dickwads up  
  
Shinnimegami: Oh WONDERFUL! Now she's miss ego!  
  
Zell: My line!  
  
Shinnimegami: Mine now!  
  
*Place where Gohan doesn't know where he is...*  
  
Videl: 3D...  
  
Gohan: Wowie!  
  
Goten: Oohhh! Pwetty colors!  
  
Goku: Mad! I seriously gotta try training in here!  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot, that's completely idiotic!  
  
Miari Trunks: Shrapnel...  
  
Chi Chi: *Tapping her foot* No blowing up shit. You have study to do. As for you Goku, you're scrubbing the toilet when we get home  
  
*The Mansion (Aren't you glad I haven't given it a shitty name this time?!*  
  
Lita: Sometimes reality really stinks...  
  
Serena: Yup  
  
Amy: *Is using her mini laptop, and a deck of cards can be seen. Yup, she's playing Solitaire*  
  
Raye: *Is meditating* You know, I've been wondering. If we're senshi, why aren't we kickin' ass?  
  
Mina: Coz there's no-ones ass to kick right now  
  
Amara: What about Darien?  
  
Serena: NO!!! No-one's gonna lay a finger on Mamo-chan!!  
  
Amara: Just a suggestion...  
  
Michelle: You should listen to other people's suggestions, you know  
  
Trista: But what if we don't want to?  
  
Hotaru: Then I'll kill you. How does that sound?  
  
Shinnimegami: She sounds like her un-biological mom!  
  
Duo: Hai  
  
Heero: And she has a bloodlust like her un-biological dad  
  
Shinnimegami: He's gotcha there, Duo...  
  
Duo: Damnit!!!  
  
Lita: ...REALLY stinks...  
  
Duo: Hai  
  
Amy: I guess Dr T wasn't such a good father, otherwise 'Taru wouldn't have such a bad mind  
  
Shinnimegami: You're forgetting about Mistress 9  
  
Duo: And Pharaoh 90  
  
Amy: Oh, right!  
  
Serena: Hard to kill the mutha-effers, wasn't it?  
  
Squall: Just like Adel!  
  
Shinnimegami: And Ultimecia!  
  
Heero: And Relena!  
  
Rinoa: Good one  
  
Zell: Dude. How many times is she gonna ask you to kill her?  
  
Heero: I'm gonna wait till she cracks completely  
  
Hotaru: Nice choice! May I help?  
  
Shinnimegami: No, coz you're helping us torture her NOW!!!  
  
Hotaru: Yay!!!  
  
*The 3 deathies leave with weapons held high. Duo with a scythe, Hotaru with a glaive and Shinnimegami with the weird cross glaive-scythe- thingimajigady*  
  
Relena: *From God Knows Where* AHHHHHHHH! HEERO SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: I hope you don't, Hee-chan  
  
Heero: To hell with pacifism-crazy bitch! YA HEAR ME REL?! DIE!!!  
  
Chibi Neko: I just LOVE the way your mind works, Hee-chan!  
  
A. Nataku: *Mutters so no-one can hear* Crazy boy in Spandex  
  
Chibi Neko: Hmmm... Spandex Space!!!!  
  
Heero: Ah hell no. Don't get any ideas, Kath  
  
Chibi Neko: I wasn't! You sick Hentai freak!  
  
Heero: I'm not the Hentai Freak! Duo is!  
  
Duo: *From somewhere* Am not!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Also from somewhere... presumably Hell* How dare you insult my poor hubbie!!! *Pops up back at the mansion* You will die for that statement!  
  
Heero: Oh yeah? What are ya going to do about it?  
  
Shinnimegami: ..... SING!!!  
  
Rinoa: Uh oh... you shouldn't provoke her. It could take months till she stops singing!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Sings*  
  
Whenever I sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever I said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
Squall: Isn't that what Rinoa's mom sang?  
  
Shinnimegami: Shut up.  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Rinoa: I warned you!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Makes a rude gesture at her sis-in-law-to-be*  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If a frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
A. Nataku: Please shut her up! *Looks around for a mallet*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Rude gesture to A. Nataku*  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanna be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Hotaru: Mommy has a nice voice, doesn't she?  
  
Duo: *Nods* Hai  
  
Shinnimegami: *Smiles, continues singing. And yes, this is the last verse!*  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love, if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than just the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
Pansy Gal: FINALLY!!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: It's not as if you can sing! You sound like a jackhammer!  
  
Pansy Gal: Do not!  
  
Quatre: Please don't fight. I don't want blood on anything  
  
Pansy Gal: I can sing better than you! *Sings*  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love's so strong,  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bare,  
  
The feeling shows  
  
Straying far apart,  
  
I make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
Quatre: She sounds like an angel... *Drifts off*  
  
Pansy Gal: *Grins, continues singing*  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love'll still love on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love, my only love  
  
Shinnimegami: More like the devil... *Maniacal laughter, waves her weapon around*  
  
Pansy Gal: *Death glare that could rival Heero's*  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love'll still love on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Feelings come apart  
  
From a secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love, my only love  
  
Quatre: So angelic...  
  
Shinnimegami: You have SO gotta be kidding me! I need something to hurl in...  
  
A .Nataku: Why don't you hurl on Pansy?  
  
Shinnimegami: Hm, good idea. Oh PANSY!!!!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: WHAAATT?!?!  
  
*The poor blonde girl gets chased by the taller brunette, who's sporting a sledgehammer*  
  
*Mobile with White Reflection tone rings. Upon close-up we see the words 'Cargii's mobile'*  
  
Shinnimegami: *Answers* Talk  
  
Cargii: Adrian says you stole Gauntlet Legends again  
  
Shinnimegami: Fuck him! I wouldn't touch his game with a ten foot pole! You tell him to get into that penis extension he calls a car and drive here!  
  
Cargii: He wants you to come here. The car was stolen  
  
Shinnimegami: No duh. Alright. Bye *Hangs up*  
  
Duo: What happened?  
  
Shinnimegami: Adrian's pissed coz he thinks I stole his copy of Gauntlet Legends. *Picks up her bag* Be back in twenty! *Sings softly*  
  
I'm off to see the lizard  
  
The yuckyful lizard of Aus...  
  
(AN Adrian is another older bro of mine. And he lives in Australia*  
  
Duo: Good luck!  
  
Hotaru: Anyhow, we need a new debate topic. Hows about... Dreamcast is better than Gamecube? All in favor say 'I'  
  
Everyone: I!!!  
  
Hotaru: Great. Mom and Dad will want to be on the affirmative. Correct?  
  
Duo: Of course  
  
Minutes: 20 of me pass! *20 minutes pass*  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm Baaaaaaaacckk!!! *runs over to Duo*  
  
Duo: Hiya!  
  
Shinnimegami: I almost killed the bastard  
  
Cargii: (OV) He's crying like a baby over here you moron!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Rolls her eyes* Well tell him to get a fucking life!  
  
Pansy Gal: That isn't very nice  
  
Shinnimegami: So? I seem to remember a time when I was 13. Adrian tried to kill me  
  
A. Nataku: Damn shame he missed...  
  
Shinnimegami: Oh, shut up *Raspberry*  
  
Serena: I hate brothers  
  
Shinnimegami: I hate Adrian. Squall is my favorite brother!  
  
Rinoa: No surprise there...  
  
Shinnimegami: Fish lips!  
  
(AN I wrote this while watching Wayne's World... for the 4th time. Forgive me. I have no sense of humor)  
  
Raye: Oh, boo hoo. You're lucky you have siblings! I'm stuck with a perverted old man and a long haired rockstar wannabe!  
  
Lita: You're lucky. I live alone  
  
Squall: The whole family is a bit spread out right now. Ants is living with the braided baka, I'm at Garden, Lita's living in Tokyo somewhere and Adrian and Phoebe are still living with mom.  
  
(AN Cargii's real name is Phoebe)  
  
Shinnimegami: But this was a good opportunity to catch up, wasn't it?  
  
Lita: Yeah, I guess...  
  
Hotaru: Oh, and before I forget, the new topic is Dreamcast is better than Gamecube. You and Daddy are affirmative...  
  
Minutes: 30 of me pass! *30 minutes pass*  
  
Shinnimegami: And in conclusion, Gauntlet Legends, Soul Calibur, Crazy Taxi and Sonic Adventures are the best Dreamcast games!  
  
Duo: Hmm. Video games!  
  
Shinnimegami: The thought of staring at a TV screen for hours on end.  
  
Duo/ Shinnimegami: AWSOME!!!  
  
Pansy Gal: You're lucky you have a Dreamcast, Ants  
  
Shinnimegami: It's not mine. It's Adrian's. And besides, you have a Gamecube  
  
Quatre: I prefer Nintendo 64  
  
Pansy Gal: Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2!!!  
  
Shinnimegami: *Screams* Ahh! The eternally painful game!  
  
Duo: *Gritted teeth* URRAGGH! I hate that game!  
  
Heero: Join the club  
  
A. Nataku: Actually, it's not so bad. God knows I use to play Pokemon Snap on N64 for 7 hours straight a day!  
  
Pansy Gal: No wonder you're insane!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the next chapter...  
  
Serena: Sleep, I need sleep...  
  
Raye: Don't fall asleep! It'll be hell on earth to get yo up when lunch comes!  
  
Serena: Then just yell Lunch and I'll be up before you can say 'Moon Cosmic Dream Action!'  
  
Raye: Moon Cosmic Dream Action? How about 'FOOD!!!'?  
  
Serena: I guess that'll work  
  
Lita: Lunch is on!  
  
Serena: Damn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinnimegami: I know this is the end of the chapter, but my fiancée has a few words to share with you.  
  
Duo: I don't know why, but Shi Tenshi thinks you won't listen to her if she puts in some web addresses that she recommends.  
  
Firstly, www.fantasysquare.com for all your Final Fantasy needs! It's pack with heaps of midis and fanfics. And it has heaps of pics of cute babes like Rinny!  
  
Shinnimegami: Hey!!!  
  
Duo: Sorry. Then we have www.wingundam.com which has heaps of pics of me, and the other pilots. But it also has pics of *Shudder* Relena... don't scream, whatever you do.  
  
Then www.sailor-games.com which has heaps of puzzles and a 'Which Sailor Senshi Are You?' quiz. Not to mention, a helluva lot more pics of chicks in short skirts.  
  
Shinnimegami: And what happened to all the shit you pulled about being faithful to me, and ONLY me?  
  
Duo: Um... But I wasn't lying!  
  
Shinnimegami: I'm not stupid. You make eyes at every pretty girl you see!  
  
*Door to living room is closed, but the words 'Baby-doll', 'I-mean-it, really' and 'You- know-you're-the-only-one-for-me' are heard from Duo and 'You're-serious', 'Oh-fine-I-forgive-you' and 'So-you-really-and-truly-love- me?' are heard from Shinnimegami.*  
  
Duo: See? I am faithful  
  
Shinnimegami: Not to mention, MINE! *The two start pashing*  
  
*After a few minutes we hear things getting dropped. Including bodies. A heavy THUMP! is heard from the couch*  
  
Duo: Hell, you look so goddamn vulnerable  
  
Shinnimegami: Do I?  
  
*2 more minutes pass, and then with the already violent movement of the couch, following is a series of muffled moans from Shinnimegami*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy Gal: Alright, Now I need to wrap this all up. Er... you don't wanna know what's happening in there. Talk about your everyday monstrosities!  
  
Chibi Neko: Hai. Those two are gross  
  
A. Nataku: Very. Anyway, the braided baka and... um...  
  
Chibi Neko: Ants  
  
A. Nataku: Yeah. The Braided Baka and Ants aren't gonna be mentioned in the beginning of the next chapter  
  
Pansy Gal: *Eye roll* I wonder why...  
  
Chibi Neko: Ants employed us to do the endnotes. *Showtune voice* Six bucks an hooooooourrrrr!!! *Normal voice* Well, here goes-  
  
Endnotes:  
  
Eyes On Me, Sung by Shinnimegami, from the Final Fantasy 8 soundtrack. Yes, this song is also known as the song by the piano-lady, and Julia's song. Or Rinoa's mom's song.  
  
Only Love, Sung by Pansy Gal, from Sailor Moon. The ep? A Crystal Clear Destiny.  
  
A. Nataku: So who sings better? Shinnimegami or Pansy Gal?  
  
Pansy Gal: Well, I do, coz Quatre thinks so!  
  
Chibi Neko: None of you. But 'Taru and Duo think that Ants has a better voice than you.  
  
Pansy Gal: Well shit  
  
A. Nataku: And in actual fact, Quatre said you sounded angelic, not that you sing well  
  
Pansy Gal: It's the same thing!  
  
Chibi Neko: No it isn't  
  
Pansy Gal: To heck with it. Who wants champagne?  
  
Chibi Neko/ A. Nataku: ME!!!!!!! 


	6. The insanity that is Ultimate Shinnimega...

Chapter 6- The insanity that is Ultimate Shinnimegami

OMG peeps! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't posted this up! My comp crashed and I don't have the internet at home! I couldn't stand being away from you dear readers!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah... like you people don't know what I'm gonna say. I own Shinnimegami, Siren (New character) and Cargii. I have permission to use Pansy Gal, Chibi Neko and A. Nataku. I don't own anything else except for the plot. But heck, I wanna own Duo!!

*COMMENCE RANTING*

Famous words of Lita: 'Sometimes reality really stinks'

Really. It does. Well, my life does anyway. As if it couldn't suck anymore than it already does... Ah heck. As A. Nataku said in the last chapter, me and Duo won't be in the beginning of this chapter. And I guess you fanfiction fanatics are wondering why. Probably because none of you have Hentai minds like Duo and me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I'd like to thank my muses that helped me create this chapter

1) Erin Irene S. (Pansy Gal), for the deserted island/beach idea and the pink flamingos

2) Phoebe S. (My sister, aka Cargii), for the original 'Nataku's Sanity' Debate topic 

3) Kath S. (Chibi Neko), for the 'Killing Relena' Ideas in all the chapters 

4) Krys Wood (Not yet on this site, but will be soon), for the Time topic

*END RANTING*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously on The Great Debate:

Amy: I guess Dr T wasn't such a good father, otherwise 'Taru wouldn't have such a bad mind

Shinnimegami: You're forgetting about Mistress 9

Duo: And Pharaoh 90

Amy: Oh, right!

Serena: Hard to kill the mutha-effers, wasn't it?

Squall: Just like Adel!

Shinnimegami: And Ultimecia!

Heero: And Relena!

Rinoa: Good one

Zell: Dude. How many times is she gonna ask you to kill her?

Heero: I'm gonna wait till she cracks completely

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pansy Gal: Now, as Shinnimegami ain't here, I'LL take the reigns of this debate

Hotaru: I think that I should, because this is my mommy's story!

Chibi Neko: 'Taru, you're 14. Dream on.

Hotaru: So anyway, we need a new topic

Michelle: As I said earlier. Nataku's Sanity

A. Nataku: I WILL destroy you, Neptune

Trista: How about... Time shouldn't be tampered with?

Serena: You gonna be on the Negative then?

Trista: What makes you think that?

Raye: You're the Guardian of Time

Trista: Oh yeah! I forgot! My bad...

Rini: Luna P, you're acting kinda funny...

Trista: I know, Small Lady

*The whole gang is on a beach in the middle of No Man's Land. No civilization for miles. The only thing we know about this island is that it belongs to no-one but that zany blonde Gundam pilot we all know and love. Well, maybe not all of us... (I'm referring to Quatre, if you simpletons didn't know). A. Nataku is grumbling about insanity, while Fei-Fei is droning on about injustice (Getting familiar?). Fujin is acting as though she couldn't care less, as is Raijin (MADE FOR EACH OTHER, HUH?!?!). Pansy Gal and Quat man are sunbathing (Pansy is turning a nice color. But Quatre just stays pale). Chibi Neko and Heero are plotting ways to kill Relena. The Senshi are training and its obvious Lita and Hotaru are kickin' major ass (They're related to me, after all). Trowa is reading, with the keeper of time looking over his shoulder. And no, Luna P is not interested in Trowa. Get that thought out of your heads! The SeeD's (minus Rinny) are chatting, and Selphie's still bouncing around for no apparent reason. Sans Duo and Shinnimegami.*

Hotaru: HELLO PEOPLE?!?!? WE HAVE A NEW DEBATE!!!!!

*Above flies a flock of flamingos. _Neon pink_ flamingos*

Rini: Ohhh, pwetty birdies!!!

Serena: Pinky pinky pinky!!!

*An unknown visitor arrives. Along with an 'I Love Trowa' shirt and a Trowa plushie (Don't you just _wish?_), we can see it's a Trowa fangirl*

Pansy Gal: Hiya Siren!!! 

(AN yes, I gave her the nickname. This is a buddy of mine, formally known as Farah. And she doesn't know who GF Siren is! I didn't tell her, coz she'd kick my ass for mentioning FF8. But I told her about GF Sirens' 'Silent Voice' attack. She agreed to go by that name coz she thinks it gets her closer to Trowa.)

(Another AN- Trowa's nickname is 'The worlds most un-funny silent clown. However, Pansy, Neko, Nataku and I prefer to call him Silent Bob)

Siren: Yo! Wassup?

Quatre: Eh

Pansy Gal: Do yourself a favor and read that little sign over there

Siren: *Reads aloud* This beach/island belongs to Master Quatre Raberba Winner, who is the hottest blonde guy around. Just try and sue him. But be prepared to lose squillions, puny mortal! *Ok so it's a big sign! So sue me!*

Pansy Gal: Funny, ain't it?

Siren: Did you write this yourself, Ez?

Pansy Gal: I may have...

A. Nataku: Face it, Erin. You're the only one who's going to get that stupid blonde dickhead. No ones gonna try to stea-

Cargii: (OV) He's mine! MINE, I TELL YOU!!!! MINE!!!!

Pansy Gal: Think again, Phoebz! He's my blonde boy!

Quatre: *Sweatdrop* Phoebe, I thought you liked Zell

Cargii: (OV) I do, but...

Zell: AH HECK NO!!!! KEEP IT AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

Cargii: (OV) WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IT'?!?!?!

Squall: Oh, bubble burst, sis!

Cargii: (OV) Damn you, bro! *appears out of thin air* How could you, Squallykins?

Squall: *v.v'* ANTHEA!!!!!!! DID YOU TELL HER TO CALL ME THAT?!?!?!

Shinnimegami: (OV) Yup!

Squall: Errrrgghhh... 

Selphie: *Bounces up and down (still going!!! NO, NOT THAT WAY, YOU HENTAI AUDIENCE!!!)* I have an idea!

Shinnimegami: (OV) Congratulations! 

Selphie: *Doesn't get the insult* How about we all dress up as characters from FF7?!

Squall: Nuh-uh, no chance in hell! I will not be caught DEAD in a Cloud Strife getup!

Shinnimegami: (OV) OHHH!!! CAN I BE AERIS?!?!?!

Quistis: No, I wanna be Aeris!

Lita: Quis, you can be Tifa!

Quistis: *Groans*

Zell: I guess I have to be Barret then?

Shinnimegami: (OV) Actually, I have a better idea. How about we do this debate? *pops up at the mansion*

Duo: Wha... Hold up, Ants! *Also pops up*

Wufei: So you decided to enlighten us with your presence?

Duo: Yup!

Quatre: What were you two doing anyway?

Pansy Gal: Need you ask?

*Both Shinnimegami and Duo blush heaps. Seriously. Duo... _blushing_!!!*

Quatre: Oh, right! Stupid question!

A. Nataku: *Mumbles about something that could get her killed by the two deathies*

Shinnimegami: I heard that, bitch!

A. Nataku: Then you're not deaf

Shinnimegami: No shit, Sherlock

(AN I've been slacking off with this chapter... I'm too busy listening to my midis again. HALF WAY THROUGH MOON REVENGE!!!! Ok, so they're not mp3's. I'm working on it!)

Pansy Gal: Ya know, I seem to remember that time in 7th Grade where we us Authors had to sing the whole motherfucking ABBA Medley

Siren/ Chibi Neko/ A. Nataku/ Pansy Gal/ Shinnimegami: Mamma Mia!

Serena: Poor dears

Raye: If I had a cent for every time I heard a parody for an ABBA song, I'd be a Gajillionare!

Shinnimegami: *Sings in a mocking voice*

_There was something in your hair last night_

_The flakes were white _

_It's dandruff! (1)_

Pansy Gal: *Also sings in a mocking voice*

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Green since the day you farted (2)_

A. Nataku: NOT funny

Shinnimegami: OH! I know a funny Star Wars parody!!!!! *Sings*

_A long, long time ago_

_In a galaxy far away_

_Naboo was under an attack_

_And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn _

_Could talk the Federation in_

_To maybe cut off a little slack_

Duo: I know that one!!! *Also sings. Ok... the idea of Duo singing makes me giddy. So sue me!!*__

_But their response, it didn't thrill us_

_They locked to doors and tried to kill us_

_We escaped from bad gas_

_And met Jar-Jar and Boss Nass_

_We took a drongo from the scene_

_And we went to Theed to see the Queen_

_We all wound up on Tatooine_

_That's where we found this boy_

Both: _Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy_

_Maybe Vader someday later_

_Now he's just a small fry_

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye_

_Singing "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

_"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" (3) _*The two deathies laugh hysterically*__

Pansy Gal: You two are HOPELESS!!

Shinnimegami: You're welcome!

Chibi Neko: ABSOLUTELY hopeless...

Shinnimegami: I hate my life...

Lita: Same...

Shinnimegami/ Lita: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.....

Squall: Your fault. Edea-mamma tried to be a good mom but you guys ignored her

Shinnimegami: We already have a mom, numbnuts!

Lita: UURRRAAAGGHHHHH!! Squall, I question your sanity

Pansy Gal:  Jup-Jup, don't steal my lines!

Lita: Then don't call me Jup-Jup! My name is Lita!!! L-I-T-A!!

Pansy Gal: ... Jup-Jup!!!

Chibi Neko: You go girl!

A. Nataku: *Is still grumbling*

Serena: Jupiter, don't let it get to you. For the sake of humanity!

Lita: *Starts grumbling about a short blonde ditz (Not Quatman)*

Serena: *Glares at the Author for writing the rude comment* I'M NOT SHORT, SHINNIMEGAMI!!!

Shinnimegami: Yeah you are

Serena: Meany-mo!

Lita: Shorty! Shorty!

Serena: That's it, Jupiter! _Moon Eternal Power!_ *Transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon... with the full gold fuku and the angel wings... itai   v.v'  *

Lita: _Jupiter! __Crystal__Power__! MAKE-UP! *Transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter in the complete green and pink fuku*_

Moon: You shall die!

Jupiter: In my next life... _Jupiter Oak Evolution!_

Shinnimegami: Sis, you're going insane... *doesn't need to do the shithouse incantation to transform* Eternal! *Becomes Eternal Sailor Shinnimegami*

Jupiter: I forgot you could do that

Pansy Gal: I can do that too! *Becomes Sailor Pansy*

Shinnimegami: *Dressed in black miniskirt with purple bows (Opposite to Saturn)* _Necromancy! *Full undead army pops up, scratching their heads* Kill my pretties, kill!_

Undead 1: Huh?

Undead 2: What are we doing here?

Shinnimegami: I said, KILL!!

Undead 11267768436876438: I'm hungry

Undead 44: Same

All undead: Ug-ug-ug *Departs for the Underworld aka Home, chanting ug-ug-ug all the way back*

Shinnimegami: Oh fine. Who needs you? _DEATH!!!_

***Planet Namek...***

Goku: Whoa! Strong force of energy coming from Earth!

Gohan: Must be that Author

Videl: Oh, great...

Hercule: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Videl: Shut up, dad!

*All on Namek watch as Afro-man gets beaten up by his own daughter (Videl Rules!)* 

***Mansion...***

Hotaru: Mommyyyyyyy!!!!!! *Is slicing at Raye with her glaive*

Shinnimegami: Yes?

Hotaru: Help

Raye: MARS FLAME SHOOTER!! Ha! Take that, you disproportioned amateur!

Hotaru: DISPROPORTIONED AMATUER?!?!?! Ooh, you will die, Mars

Raye: Yeah, riiiiiiiiight

Hotaru: Mommy, I need to borrow Diablos

Shinnimegami: Oh, okay. DARK MESSENGER!!! 

Diablos: *Pops up* Grunt

Shinnimegami: Help 'Taru, kay?

Minutes: 30 of me pass! *30 minutes pass*

*Everyone has settled down again. Raye is quietly bleeding from a cut in her head. Yeah, that's right. My daughter will kill you. Sounds like Heero? Yup, thought so*

Shinnimegami: *Drops onto the couch and conjures up a latte* Well, well, welly-well-well!!!

Raye: *Pissed off* Well what??

Hotaru: Can it Mars

Raye: In hell, _Saturn_

Shinnimegami: If I hear another planet name, I'll-

Raye: Dammit Saturn!

Shinnimegami: That's it! *Chases after Mars with the purple LionHeart* Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!

Pansy Gal: Er... right...

A. Nataku: *Big breath, starts screaming* MOON SUN MARS VENUS JUPITER MERCURY SATURN URANUS NEPTUNE PLUTO!!!!!!!!!

Serena: You forgot Cosmos

A. Nataku: COSMOS!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Fujin: RAGE!!!  
Raijin: Ah dammit......

Fujin: PAIN

Shinnimegami: *Beats up on certain silver haired girl with eyepatch* I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Fujin: SHIT!!!! *Screams*

Seifer: DON'T... TOUCH... HER...

Shinnimegami: *Sweatdrop* So, you decided to save your girlfriend? Hmmm...

Raijin: *Looks sad... Well, ya all know he likes Fujin too! But it matters who Fujin likes, yes?* Aww... *Sulks in the corner*

Pansy Gal: Poor bubba!!!!!!!!

Squall: AH! ALMASY, MY ARCH NEMESIS!!!! 

Seifer: ??? * ^.^ * Oh, it's you, Puberty Boy!

Squall: *o\ . /o*  WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!

Seifer: Heh... chicken wusses, the lot of ya!

Quistis: That's it! Detention! Both of you!!

Zell: Uh... Quis, you're not an instructor anymore

Quistis: Wanna bet? *Holds out letter with Cid's signature on it* I let Cousin Anthea do the talking!

Shinnimegami: It was hard, wasn't it?

Quistis: Yeah, Xu almost killed you

Shinnimegami: She did nothing of the sort! I broke her arm!!!

Nida: And her pride

Shinnimegami: Nah, she just bruised that

Chibi Neko: Er, right

Shinnimegami: Talking wasn't even half of it! I threatened Cid with 'Taru's glaive!

Hotaru: And Yippy for that!

Duo: Deathies forever!!!!!

Shinnimegami/ Hotaru: YEAH!!!!

Relena: *Small voice* Pacifism forever!!

Everyone else: ???

Relena: I SAID, PACIFISM FOREVER!!!

Heero: Ah hell no. Self detonation forever!!! * o.- *

Chibi Neko: I agree with Hee-chan!

Pansy Gal: You would

Chibi Neko: *Big grin* Yup!

Relena: Mind telling me what YOU'RE doing here?

Chibi Neko: I'M here with my hunky boyfriend! You should be dead!

Relena: I should?

Shinnimegami: Haven't we gone through this already?

Hotaru: Less talking, more butt- kicking!

Duo: Great idea!

Shinnimegami: I was just thinking that! 

*The three deathies charge at the so- called Pacifism Princess with their weapons held high... again*

Pansy Gal: One tracked minds...

Chibi Neko: Hai

Siren: I hate my life

Lita: My line!

Siren: MINE!!!

Lita: MIIIIIIIINNE!!!! 

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

*This continues for an hour...*

Lita: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

*There's only one statement that can explain this random act of insanity...* 

Lita: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

Lita: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

*...I'm on a sugar high*

Lita: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

Lita: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!!!!

Siren: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!

Serena: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinnimegami: Ah. There is sanity in this world...

Siren/ Serena/ Lita: Damned straight!

Pansy Gal: ...dear God!

Chibi Neko: ... D'oh!

Shinnimegami: Mothereffing Simpsons

Hotaru: What's wrong with them?

Shinnimegami: Nothing, deary. I'm just saying that Bart's the only decent character

Bart: Hell yeah!

Homer: Why you little-!

*Bart gets strangled by Homer*

Cargii: Why the hell are you two here?

Bart/ Homer: ... Dunno

*Simpsons leave*

Serena: See y'all! I gotta go home and harass my mom for food!

Everyone else: Bai bai!

Shinnimegami: Well, since it's so close to Easter, I'm gonna make the next chappie the Easter Special. Good luck to me

Hotaru: Don' worry momsie-wumsie, Daddie and I will help

Shinnimegami: Please do NOT call me momsie-wumsie, it makes me sound old. I'm 18 and I've already adopted a kid, aren't I special!

Siren: ... *T_T*

Squall: ... *v.v*

Trowa: ... *x.x*

A. Nataku: Er, right

Shinnimegami: My life is an endless nightmare

Cargii/ Squall/ Lita: Yep, and we have to put up with you

Raye: Sucked in, buddy!

Shinnimegami: Shut up, Marsie

Hotaru/ Duo: Yeah, shut up!

*The three Deathies attack Raye (Ok, to be honest, Raye acts like that Peacecraft bitch, dontcha think so? Are we all sure they aren't sisters?)*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Endnotes:

(1)- Okay, I was serious about the whole ABBA thing. WE HAD TO SING THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING MEDLY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Anyway, this was a song my dad taught me, it's a parody of Fernando. I know it's wrong but... well fuck it.

(2)- Um, another ABBA parody... Mamma Mia. Please don't sue me.

(3)- A funny Weird 'Al' Yankovic song I heard on the internet. Aw, come on! As if you don't know it! …You don't? Oh, ok. It's called Anakin Guy, a parody of American Pie by Don Mclean. Have fun!

I have a webpage I'm gonna post soon. You see, Chibi Neko, Cargii, Pansy, Neko, Nataku and Siren, plus a few other people, and I are called the Gundam Galz. I don't know why, I just thought up the name while listening to my substitute Chemistry teacher drone on about gold for an hour. I'll put a notice in one of the upcoming chapters when I've posted it. Along with the web address. 

And a little background reading-

Me- My nickname is Shinnimegami, but my real name is Anthea. In one of my other fics, I'm called Rika (Heartilly, but it becomes Maxwell after a while ^.^). I have a four foot long ponytail, and it never gets messy!!! DUO IS MINE!!!

Kath- She's Chibi Neko, but is Atalanta in my other fic (To Duel a Sorceress). Ultra cool Queen of Spandex. Has really nice hair… very… blonde. A.K.A. Mrs Trigger Happy.

Erin- She's Pansy Gal, and is Aurora (Maxwell- she's Duo's long lost lil sis) in To Duel a Sorceress. Blonder than Quatre and Neko combined. Sad, ne? Can be a bit wussy, but then again, she IS made for Quackie.

Farah- Is Siren and Aislin my other fic. Has this awesome purple/blue hair. Is WAY in love with the Clown.

Alex- Is A. Nataku and Eleni in the other fic. Deeply sees herself as Wufei's wife re-incarnated. In most of my classes at school.  

Phoebe- Is Cargii (Heartilly, one of my long lost sisters), and is in my other fic (Hey, I can't have two girls chasing after Quatman, but what the hell!). My little sister by two years.

Krysteen- Is Neen and doesn't like Wufei. Seriously despises the bastard. Has black hair with red streaks. Thinks Duo is Gay. And Quatre. Very sadistic. Cough cough.

So long my minions! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
